Harvest Moon Magical Melodies: Jess and Blue
by storystar
Summary: a harvest moon story based on the harvest moon magical melody game!
1. Jamie

Hey you! Yeah, you over there by the front entrance com here! You are the one moving here right. Excellent, great, wonderful! Follow me and I will show you where you are house is okay?" Mayor Theodore said. This was a bad time for Flower Bud Village. The Harvest Goddess was turned to hard as a rock stone just this past week. Jamie the harvest goddesses cousin was trying to be the star and save the harvest goddess by collecting 100 music notes. Jess, the Blue Sky Ranch Store's new neighbor has just moved in and is preparing to start her farm. She is very interested in her task to save the harvest goddess and is ready to take on anything that tries to prevent her from saving the harvest goddess. This brings us to Jamie, Jamie being the mean person that he is approaches Jess. 

What makes you think you can save the harvest goddess! You are just another person around here. Just stay out of my way got it! Well, too bad because I say you do! Like I said before stay out of my way or else!" Jamie said. Jess had heard very little about Jamie but she refused to listen and attempted to make friends with him.

⌠Hello Jamie. My name is Jess. I hope you do not think I am trying to get in your way because I am not. I am only here because just a few months ago I received a letter from the sprites telling me to come to a city called Harvest Moon okay. Honestly I have no idea way but I did all right. So, don't think I'm here to bother you because I'm not so don't make first impressions on me or anyone else unless you get to know them. Now, here I am trying to make a new friend which would be you and you come being all mean. So what I'd like to know is why a you so mean. Jess said to Jamie. This made little impact on Jamie's emotions. Instead of answering, he just gave her a mean look and walked away. Mayor Theodore caught up with Jess and they continued on their way to Jess's new home. When they arrived at the house Jess thought it was wonderful, there was a perfect space in the backyard for a huge barn, a chicken coop, and for a huge garden, and to add on top of all of that there was still enough room for a huge house.

⌠Well, I guess I'll leave you here to get settled in and meet everyone in the town. Will you be all right if I go? Mayor Theodore said. Jess nodded her head yes and Mayor Theodore left back to his house. As Jess finished putting in all her furniture and unpacking her clothes and other things, someone started knocking at her front door. She looked out the little window on the door and there was a girl and a dog. Jess put down her check list that has all the things in her suitcases on it and ran quickly to the door.

⌠Oh, hello new neighbor nice to meet you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ellen; I work at the Blue Sky Ranch along with Hank, Bob, and Blue. I heard you would be here. Listen I found this dog in at the Blue Sky Ranch and I was wondering if you would like to keep him? I can't because he seems to not get along very well with my horse. Ellen said. The dog spotted Jess, ran over to her, and started to lick her repeatedly. Jess agreed to keep the dog and named him Lewie. Jess was settled in and decided to go meet some other people.


	2. The Trip to Blue Sky Ranch

On Jess's walk around flower bud village she stopped at the blue sky ranch.she got a glympse of Bob,Hank, and Blue but she didn't know which one was which. she said hello to all of them.Blue just smiled and waved shyly at her. She waved in return. She liked Blue although she didn't know who he was. She overheard Blue and Bob talking.

" Hey Bob... come here. Who is that girl?" Blue said whispering.

"That girl would be Jess.She's new here. Oh! I forgot to tell you that uh Mayor Theodore wanted me to tell you yesterday that you are supposed to show her around.Lucky you if I were you I'd jump right to it." Bob said. Blus was happy to get such an honor to finally talk to her. He wanted to become friends so bad he was willing to swim in the coldest lake just to meet Jess.He quickly ran over to the fence to talk to her.

"uhhhh...hello J...Jess I'm Blue."He continued."Listen cause I'm only gonna say this once.Here it goes:IreallyreallylikeyouandIwantedtoknowifyoulikemeto?"Blue said really fast.He tends to speak super fast when he is nervous like this.She nodded her head.Yes!Blue hought to himself.

" Hey Jess! There's a place I want to take you tonight it's at the I;ll meet you at Flower Bud Village Gates ok."Blue yelled.She nodded her head yes. 


	3. Duke's Cheese Bar

That night at the gates of Flower Bud Village was Jess pacing while waiting for the arrival of Blue. Moments later there was Blue and he was late.

"Soory about me being late.Ready to go?"Blue said.She nodded.

"Do you talk at all?" he asked Jess she shok her head yes and then no. Blue understood.She rarely talks.That was okay with him. For most of the walk to Duke's bar they smiled at each other. It was clear they both loved each other. When they arrived Duke had just opened his bar and he seated them first.Duke's bar had mostly soda and the rest was juice.To eat they had some cheesecake and giant sticks of string cheese.It was good.When they left Jess had fallen asleep underneath a tree so Blue didn't want to leave her there so he carried her to her house.He carefully placed her on the bed and as soon as he turned around she woke up.

"Thanks Blue I had a really great time tonight.Can we go to the starry night festival next week together?"She said.Blue jumped up and down excitedly so she took it as a YES! 


End file.
